Improvements to umbrella, canopy, and tent systems have evolved over the centuries and continue to refine useful aspects of their construction. Endeavors focused on varied components of such protective systems have resulted in significant advances. Benefits include, but are not limited to, improvements in the resilience and stability of umbrella frame elements, reduced size and compactness, enlarged canopy coverage, enhanced convenience of operation, and cost savings associated with evolved hardware as well as improvements in production methods.
A specific area of related interest with a lengthy history of teachings involves attempts at providing efficient cooperation between an umbrella frame and canopy with a dedicated protective container constructed as an integral part of the device.
Satisfactory containment of frame, canopy, and cooperating umbrella elements within such a structure would provide benefits including alleviation of adverse consequences from water transfer from a furled umbrella canopy onto adjacent environmental surfaces, thereby causing annoyance or potentially permanent damage. Such a containment system could also serve to protect the enclosed frame and canopy elements from potentially harmful external forces that could rip the canopy or bend the frame. A suitable vessel of containment would also eliminate the often frustrating need to secure a furled and wet frame and canopy with a belt style umbrella-tie or annular rib tip retainer.
Affording such benefits while additionally providing means for suitable dispersal of moisture from elements contained within the vessel, thereby also mitigating adverse consequences such as mold and mildew, are particular important benefits of the present embodiment of the invention taught and disclosed herein.
Furthermore, the present embodiment's system presents a visually satisfying entity that may additionally serve as vehicle for supporting graphics, written messages.
In addition, the present invention's complete double canopy provides supplementary surface area and internal volume between its upper and lower segments that may serve to contain additional enhancements, including an LED style illumination system. Previously efforts at teaching an invention capable of providing such a constellation of benefits have apparently met with limited success. Prior attempts to integrate an umbrella frame and canopy with a suitable dedicated container show little evidence of translation into practical solutions achieving wide distribution and marketplace success. This present invention teaches improvements providing solutions to issues that apparently caused the limited success of prior art.
Improvements and efficiencies taught in the present disclosure relate to practical well-ordered deployment and retraction of a frame and canopy system, its enhanced structural integrity, as well as convenient cooperation vis a vis a dedicated umbrella moisture mitigation vessel, thereby providing more than one of the previously enumerated improvements as well as other untallied or unexpected benefits.